Cliffside Romance
by zDreamErz
Summary: YohxAnna, they are on a cliff, Ladida... Some People say is PORN... but it isn't... please R&R... Hope you enjoy... Thee long awaited Chapter 2 is up, enjoy. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I hope you like this…**_

The sun was out, sending a breeze towards the two couples on the outcrops of rock, atop a Cliff overlooking a clear untouched desert. Her sun-bloomed hair swayed in the wind, her face was beyond description born with red amber rose lips, her eyes sparkling with love. Love. She had a lean figure; her hips curve to provided a beautiful shape. She was pouring beads of sweat after the long climb. She was panting heavily, Yoh could see her breast moving up and down, giving Yoh some lustful yet placid thoughts. Taking control of his urge, to stare at her attractive breast, he set his gaze towards the quiet peaceful and lovely desert. _"Yoh… Why have you brought me here?"_ said the goddess like beauty with a calm soothing voice. _"I will tell you soon, when the moment is right"_ replied Yoh turning his gaze towards her, and then taking short glances at her breast. Yoh could see beads of sweat dripping into her shirt, giving a sense of uncomfortable feeling. She held a sly smile, even as she notices him staring at her heaving breast. Turning away in embarrassment, he blushed. He always felt calm with her, she was his life, and she held his heart with a smile ever since their first meeting. Yoh could hear her sweet giggling even though she covered her mouth with her hand; looking back he could see why he had fallen in love with her. It wasn't just her looks; it was also her soul.

"_Can't you tell me now? Please…"_ pleaded Anna the "goddess", staring at Yoh with her almond eye. Padding towards Yoh, till she sat inches always from Yoh, on the edge of the cliff. _"I'm cold…"_ Anna added biting on her lustrous rose lips, her hair weaving in the direction of the sudden breeze.

"_I can help you with the cold"_ replied Yoh, shuffling closer. The aroma of her rose scented perfumed whiff floated around Yoh, placing his arm around her, he felt her warm touch, so alive. _'She wasn't cold…_' Yoh realized, but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"_There is something on your face…"_ said Yoh, grinning.

"_Where?"_ Anna replied, rubbing her sand covered hand on her pale cheeks.

"_Is it gone?"_

"_No…"_

"_Can you tell me where? Please"_

"_Here…"_ answer Yoh, his lips parted kissing her smooth milky cheek. He wanted this moment to last forever but controlling himself he withdraw reluctantly, turning away blushing.

"_Yoh… you're so…_"before she could complete her sentences, Yoh kissed her lustrous lips again, this time their arms tangle. Landing on the hard ground nevertheless trapped in the embracement, Yoh could taste her blood red colored lips, and her warm rose scented breath. He became one with Anna, her every senses became his, happiness, love, lust however it was mostly love.

"_Anna, I'm…"_ interrupted Yoh, but was paused by Anna with a single finger planted on his lips. Gently Yoh kissed her long smooth neck, working his way down. Every few seconds he would pant kisses on her velvet skin; he couldn't control his lust for her anymore. His rough hands yearn for Anna's creamy pale body. His appetite for Anna has grown tremendous during the last year and now he was a tiger having his fill, pouncing on the food. His hands working her, like a harp. Breaking the death like silence with his music, her moaning echoed through the endless desert.

A/N: I hope you like this… Please Review it… if you think it is porn… please think again, there was no nude parts. But it did leave me laughing mad, especially the last line.


	2. A Day to Remember

A/n: Hope you enjoy, please R&R.

Their bodies have fused, their spirit in the heavens, their lust satisfied and their body weak from the hours of music playing. Sweat slithered off their heat radiating body, their breathing gradually slowing down. Trapped in their embracement, Anna's sweat drenched face pressed against Yoh's heaving chest. Her eye's closed, she wanted this moment to last forever, and the stars greeted them with their blinking lights, the winds cooling their nude body. The desert night silent with the screeching of animals once in a while, and their whizzing breathe disappearing with the wind.

"Yoh…"Anna said stirring against his chest.

"I'm here, Anna…"Yoh replied as he shifted his gaze towards her emerald eyes.

"I have been wondering -" Anna said after a time

Tammy made her climb around unstable rocks, making slow progress to her secret spot. Discovering her Secret Spot when her love for Yoh has grown till heights unknown, only there could she express her true feeling without embarrassment, screaming into the endless desert, laughing at herself and crying at how pitiful she was. Her hands ached, her legs sore but it was only mere meters before the landing towards her Secret Spot stood waiting for her attention. Gathering the last of her strength she heaved herself over the ledge, lying on the rocky cold sand. It didn't take long for her to recover after the long climb, today was a special day. Today was the day she met Yoh for the first time a few years back, in the sun baked courtyard of the shaman school. She was blushing from the attention she had been receiving from Yoh, from that day on she had fallen in love with Yoh, you could call it love at first sight. Every day for the past years, she had made the vigorous climb up the cliff, screaming her love for Yoh at the peak of the cliff, and then crying for the endless love she felt for Yoh… Yoh Asakura. It had felt silly for the first 2 years, but it had grown to be a ritual. "Only just the big boulder before the endless desert opened before her." She muttered as she took to her feet, leaning against the big boulder. It wasn't till then did she hear the muffled voice of a female talking to another person. Hearing that muffled voice, Tammy was about to climb down the cliff, when she decided to stick up for herself. She was going to march right in front of the couple and demand them to get out of her Secret Spot. "Yes, that's what I'm going to do… ask them to leave…" she told herself controlling her emotions; Tammy marched out around the cliff, and faced the stunned couple. "Get out of my Secret Spot…" Tammy demanded before opening her eyes, to the stunned couple. They stood exposed like the day they were born; Tammy's only though were 'Oh…My…God…'

"Yoh?" Tammy inquired feeling the weal of her tears, in her crimson eyes. Swinging her stare towards Anna's body, 'Anna…' Tammy added stammering as tears trailed her face, soaking her blouse.

"Tammy!" Yoh shrieked as he jumped on his feet rushing towards his near-by pants. Swiftly scooping up his pants, and wearing it while saying words of comfort to Tammy. "I'm sorry Tammy that you had to see this…" Yoh said finally, zipping his pants.

"Yoh… you knew didn't you?" Tammy asked, her stare piecing Yoh's soul.

"Knew?" Yoh replied frowning.

"You knew I loved you! I still love you Yoh… and did you know about that!" yelled Tammy, her voice screeching into the moon lit desert, ending the calls of insects for the briefest of moments.

"I'm sorry, Tammy. But my love is not with you, is with Anna…" replied Yoh, staring at Anna's still exposed body.

Strolling towards Yoh, Tammy placed her palm on Yoh's cheek, her mint sweet breath weaving around Yoh, "Look at me Yoh, Anna doesn't love you… I do…" she said planting a kiss on Yoh's lips. "Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't love me!"

Yoh knew he also has feeling for Tammy, but that feeling was more of a brotherly love. It was a trick, he there was no way out, flicking his eyes to the rocky outcrops far below he wondered, _'What am I going to do?'_ beckoning his courage, he flicked his eyes at Tammy's crimson hawk piecing eyes. _"I do not love you Tammy, I love Anna"_

Shaking her head, Tammy stare into Yoh's eyes hoping to spot some sort of mistake or any sign of falseness, yet there wasn't, it was just the truth. _"No…no…"_ Tammy said, shaking her head furiously, treading back with tears swamping her face. Streaks of hair and clinging on to her face masking it from the moonlight.

"_I'm Sorry, Tammy"_

"_No… liar, stop giving me lies"_ screamed Tammy, her head shaking even harder, clasping her hand over her ears.

"_Tammy please"_

"_No, you don't, you don't love Anna, you love me… me, Tammy. Not Anna!"_ she said smiling sweetly, it was almost sinister, jabbing a finger at Anna, and then at Yoh.

"_Tammy get a hold on yourself!"_ Yoh shouted,

"_Yoh, I know you love me! Just say it!"_ Tammy laughing with rivers of tears streaming out from her crimson eyes.

"_Tammy, please… come back!"_ Yoh requested,

"_Yoh, just say you love me… say you love Tammy… me, Tammy…"_

"_Tammy I do love you…"_ replied Yoh, _"But as a brother to a sister…"_ he added

"_No! You love me like lovers do! LIKE LOVERS DO"_ howled Tammy, with the cliff edge drawing closer as she padded back.

"_I don't love you that way Tammy, I'm sorry -"_

"_But you do! Remember the day we met, it was same day as today… you said you love me! YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME"_ Tammy broke in, inching closer to the edge. Beneath her, rocks crumbled with her weight pressing it down. _"you love me, Yoh and I love you too -"_ Tammy said, before the edge rupted beneath her.

The fall to the ground lasted forever for Tammy, the wind swept with her. She was going to die and nothing could save her. At least she had told Yoh what she wanted to say, also she didn't want to live knowing Anna and Yoh were -. She was just happy that Yoh would remember the day they met, and the day she died. _"I Love You, Yoh"_ she screamed, while free falling from the cliff. Time froze and the falling seemed eternality, her mind was a jumble of emotions, from sadness to happiness to agony and finally to love. One last thought sprung forth in her mind,

Yoh Asakura, I will love you forever.

A/n: Sorry to ruin the moment, I hope you enjoyed the story, please R&R. Who knows there might be a next chapter, turning from a one shot to a full story. You decide with your Reviews… R&R, much appreciated


End file.
